onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Imhungry4444/Red Hair Pirates vs. Blackbeard Pirates Battle 3
Here is Red Hair Pirates vs. Blackbeard Pirates Battle 3 *on an open patch in the jungle two men stare at eachother* Avalo: So your my opponent huh? your not much but you'll have to do Beast: ROAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Avalo: hey, cut it out. i can smell your breathe from here. Beast:*starts to pound his chest* ROAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Avalo: i told you to SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *avalo fires a massive amount of flames from his wrist mounted flamethrower at beast* *beast gets enveloped by the flames* Avalo:*stops firing* that should shut you up*turns around* now lets find someone else to play with. *from behind avalo a large figure appears* Avalo:*turns around* huuuuuuuuuuuuh? Beast: ME KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *beast grabs avalo by the throat* Avalo:*pulls out a control stick with a button on it* GET YOUR SLIMY HANDS OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!! *avalo presses the button on his control stick and a jet-pack pops out from his coat and avalo rockets off into the sky with beast holding onto his throat* Beast:*looking down on the ground* AHHHHHHHHHH TOO HIGH, TOO HIGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *beast grabs avalos control stick and breaks it* Avalo: YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *avalos jet-pack goes into a frenzy and avalo loses control. the jet-pack flies around and around out of control until finally it zooms right into the ground with both avalo and beast* BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!! *the crash makes a large explosion into the ground* *as the smoke clears, avalo is barely getting up with his jet-pack completely broken* Avalo: AHHHHHHH you stupid animal, do you know how much that jet-pack cost me? dammit *out from the ground beast pops up unharmed* Beast: ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, YOU DIE NOW!!!!!!!!!! *beast jumps to grab avalo* Avalo:*pulls out a rope run with a spear like end. avalo fires the gun at a tree, with the spear end sticking into the tree, and reels himself in and away from beast* Beast: WHERE YOU GOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *beast runs at the reeling avalo on all fours* Avalo: HOLY SHIT, this "beast" is serious *as avalo is pulling himself in he points his right hand at beast and fires nails from the gauntlets in his wrist* Avalo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA TAKE THAT YOU ANIMAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *the multiple nails hit beast but bounce off his hard skin* Beast:*blocking the nails with his right hand* RRRRRRRRRRRR YOU THINK I WEAK? I SHOW YOU POWER, ROA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *beast sends a massive roar at avalo who jumps off the tree he reeled himself at* Avalo: what the hell are you doing n............ *a large green cloud envelopes avalo* Avalo: BWA BLAH BWA *the large green clouds seems to being coming out of beasts mouth as he roars* Avalo:*running out of the stink cloud while covering his nose* HOW DISGUSTING. YOU REALLY ARE JUST AN ANIMAL ARENT YOU? Beast:*closes his mouth* NO ME EAT THE STINKY STINKY FRUIT. ME SMELLY MAN!!!!!!!!!!! Avalo:*gets out of the stink cloud* i shoulda known *takes a deep breathe* NOW, LETS FINISH THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *avalo pulls out a spiked flail* Avalo:*starts to spin his flail around* come to daddy Beast: DADDY? YOU NOT MY DADDY, HAAAmphhhhhhhhhhhh *beast closes his eyes and flexes his muscles, looking like hes powering up* Avalo: huuuuuuuuuuuh? what the hell are you doing?......................BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *a massive stink cloud forms around where avalo and beast are fighting* Avalo:*covering his nose and mouth while swinging his spiked flail like a mad man* THIS IS RIDICULOUS, I REFUSE TO FIGHT UNDER THESE CONDITIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *as avalo keeps swinging his flail around, around him the stink cloud starts to clear up* Avalo:*stops swinging and takes a deep breathe* ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh thats better *beast appears out of the stink cloud behind avalo* Beast: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *beast claps avalos head with force* Avalo: GHA!!!!!!!!!!!! *avalo falls to the ground from the head clap* Beast: RA RA RA RA RARARARARARARARARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *beast starts to blindly smash away at the downed avalo* Avalo:*while being smashed* ENOUGH OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *avalo fires his mechanical fists, that are connected to his arms via chain, at beast knocking him back into the jungle with force* Avalo:*getting up* you stupid animal, look what you did. you ripped my favorite coat*with an evil face* you will pay Beast:*barely getting up* OOOOOOOOH AAAAAAAAH, YOU MAKE ME HURT, NOW I MAKE YOU HURT *beats runs on all fours at avalo* Avalo: you just dont stop do you,? i guess im gonna have to finish this NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *avalo launches his head, that is connected to his body via chain, at the charging beast* Beast:*seeing the head come at him* OOOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS WHAT? *as the head rockets at beast, beast grabs the horns on avalos head and stops it* Avalo: wayta grab the bull by the horns..........but, i win *avalo detaches the horns on his head and brings his body in and smashes it into beast. beast, while still holding avalos horns, gets knocked back but recuperates and lands his feet on ground* Beast:*looking at the horns* WHAT YOU MEAN YOU WIN? Avalo:*reattaches his head* ill show you *takes out another control stick with a button on it and presses the button* ............................................... Beast: huh? *the horns that beast is holding start turning red* Beast:*smells the horns* WHAT HAPPENNING? BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *a massive explosion occurs from the horns that beast was holding* .................................... Avalo:*walking up to the unconscious beast* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *putting his fists in the air* I WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE END What did you think? YOUR ON A ROLL, GOOD JOB pretty good really bad Category:Blog posts